Los Bladebreakers vs Dr Maki
by Kari Reira Lufkin
Summary: Un nuevo reto. Los chicos se reencuentran con ciertos cambios de personalidad. Kenny es fresa y se rumora es hijo de Bill Gates, Rei es narsicista, Kai hippie y Max... Mejor descubranlo. Es un intento de humor, no sean tan rudos conmigo. Disfrutenlo...


UN NUEVO DESAFIO

ALLÁ VAMOS RUMANIA!

_"Hola Bladebreakesr, _

_El motivo de esta carta es para retar a los campeones mundiales de Beyblade a una beybatallar en Rumania. Vengan, si es que tienen el valor necesario, los estaré esperando en la mansión Royal, alas afueras de la capital. Junto con esta carta, encontraran los boletos de avión. Ah, y recuerden que de esta batalla depende la paz mundial, ya que de no acudir a la cita, desatare una ola de bestias bit ciberneticas que azotaran a la humanidad._

_Ja.ja,ja. Att. Dr. M.G."_

Por supuesto que estaremos ahí, los campeones mundiales no tienen miedo de nada. Ya hemos pasado por situaciones peores, Así que, Rumania, ¡Allá vamos! –Sonrió el moreno que usaba una gorra bicolor, ante aquella nueva batalla a punto de comenzar.

Había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que había visto a sus compañeros de equipo, así que esta era la excusa perfecta para reunirse nuevamente. Sin demorar, el dueño de Dragoon alisto sus cosas dentro de una mochila, y salio en busca de los miembros de los bladebreakers. Su primera parada fue en casa de Kenny. Cabe señalar que aunque vivían en la misma ciudad, era difícil ver al jefe desde que tenía aquel nuevo amigo en E.U.A. el cual le había conseguido su primer empleo.

Toc Toc - Tyson llamo a la puerta pero nadie salio – Por favor jefe, dime que estas ahí –volvió a llamar. Esta vez, apareció un chico con apariencia de nerd, unos lentes sobre la cabeza, el pelo cubriéndole los ojos, pantaloncillos cortos en color beige, una camisa blanca con corbata amarilla, y un suéter sobre los hombros (tipo Cesar Costa) del mismo color, en vez de chaleco.

¡Hello Tyson! Pero ¡Cuánto tiempo sin verte my friend! – Saludo el nuevo y afresado Kenny dejando a Tyson desconcertado.

El moreno, se fijo en el número de la casa –No, pues si es esta, no me equivoque.

¡Vamos Tyson!, Soy yo Kenny ¿no me reconoces?

¡Hola Kenny! ¿Qué te paso? –pregunta cuando ambos han entrado a la casa.

Sorry, No te entiendo Tay. O.K., no importa. Y dime ¿Qué te trae por aquí?- dice tomando asiento en su cama.

AH! –Se sienta en la silla del escritorio - pues –Saca la carta de la bolsa de su pantalón -¡Mira! – se la entrega.

Kenny se toma su tiempo en leerla en tanto el otro inspecciona la habitación y nota que sobre el escritorio esta la foto de un señor no muy familiar para el.

¡Oye Kenny!, ¿Quién es este tipo? ¿Un familiar o algo así?

Oh, No, el es mi amigo de Estados Unidos, del que te hable ¿vez? Es un hombre de business muy importante a nivel mundial ¿a caso no lo reconoces? –Kenny había interrumpido su lectura.

Pues si no es porque conozco a tu papá, diría que esta es su foto. Se parece mucho a ti, sabes. –Tyson comparaba la foto con el jefe.

Claro que no, no digas tonterías, este hombre es ¡Bill Gates!, ¡el dueño de la compañía de softwares más importante del mundo!- Le quita la foto y la coloca en su lugar.

¡Wow! –Se sorprende -¡Ese hombre eres tu en el futuro!

Bien, ya leí la carta, y ¿qué se supone que harás? – le devuelve el papel.

¿Qué mas?, avisarle a los chicos y acudir al reto, por eso estoy aquí -

Y... ¿se supone que yo debo ir? –

Claro, prepara tus cosas y vamonos –El moreno ya estaba casi en la puerta.

¡O sea!, relax Tay, take it easy-

!What!!! –Tyson con cara de signo de interrogación.

Empecemos por el hecho de que yo ya no me dedico a eso, es decir, beybatallas callejeras, grupos organizados secretos, todo eso esta out, fuera, ni al caso ¿ves?-

¿Como de que no? De que rayos hablas viejo – un... poco molesto el dueño de Dragoon.

Ahora me dedico a participar con los científicos a desarrollar la más alta y sofisticada tecnología de punta en beyblades – se acomoda los lentes sobre la cabeza.

¿Te refieres a trabajas en el centro de investigación bla, bla, bla de la BBA? –pregunta visiblemente interesado.

Pues... Si – dice orgulloso.

Con más razón debes ir con nosotros. Vamos jefe, tu siempre fuiste el cerebro del equipo, miembro pilar, la esencia misma de los Bleadebreakers. Por favor viejo, no puedes dejarnos, tienes que estar con nosotros – Tyson ya casi se ponía de rodillas.

O.K, O.K. Tay! Lo haré por los viejos tiempos y porque, después de todo ustedes son M.B.F.

¿Perdón? –nuevamente el signo de interrogación.

M...y B...e... s...t F... r... i... e... n... d... s– al fin descifró el jefe- Okay, enseguida vuelvo, voy por algunas cosillas. Aunque vamos a extrañar a Dizzi, porque se quedo con Bill, sabes, la van a modernizar –El ñoño, digo, niño fresa desaparece y al poco rato regresa con su portafolio.

Bien, ahora, a China por Rei...

Kari K: Disculpen que el primer capitulo este tan corto y aburrido pero... hablamos de Kenny ¿qué esperaban? .Espero le hayan echado imaginación para el asentó fresón de Kenny, para quienes no saben que es un chico fresa o la forma en la que hablan (y lo digo por quienes no son de México) pues, que le vamos a hacer. Quizás si han visto Otro rollo puedan darse una idea y si no, pues les voy a pedir que le echen todavía más imaginación. Prometo que esto se va a poner bueno...

EN CASA DE REI

Al llegar a la antigua y perdida aldea del White Tiggers, de inmediato fueron informados del nuevo domicilio del joven y apuesto Kon, y hacia allá se dirigieron los japoneses. Al llegar a la casa con el número 4321, pudieron notar que esta estaba rodeada de rosas de todos los colores, tulipanes, claveles, en fin, era una casa típica china. Llamaron a la puerta pero nadie acudió a abrirla y como estaba abierta decidieron incursionar en ella. Era sorprendente ver por todos lados espejos y flores, el interior era blanco con tonos dorados, justo como los ojos del propietario (cabe aclarar que en la aldea todos tenían ojos dorados). Volvieron a llamar pero no había señas de Rei "¿abra salido?", se preguntaban los chicos. Pasaron un poco más allá, al fondo de cierto pasillo vieron la luz calida que salía a raudales de una puerta que estaba entre abierta, al acercarse comenzaron a escuchar ruidos extraños.

¡Oh, si!... MMM... Oh cielos!... ¡Esto es lo máximo! –

Los intrusos de inmediato reconocieron la voz de Rei, pero se perturbaron ante... mmm... los gemidos del chino.

Se... – Kenny estaba nervioso – se siente mucho calor procedente de esa puerta Tyson.

Si –respondió el otro sin perder de vista la puerta entre abierta. Continuaban acercándose, Kenny detrás de Tayson. Algo temerosos de ver algo que no debieran.

Q... Que tal que... –musitaba el jefe – Rei esta... – trago saliva al imaginar que es lo que el chino hacia -... ocupado?

Pues... ni modo. Este es un asunto importante ¡- continuo avanzando asta que algo lo sobresalto.

MMM!... ¡Podría hacer esto todo el tiempo y jamás me cansaría! –

Kenny no pudo evitar sonrojarse en tanto Tyson frunció las cejas "Qué presumido es Rei" pensó para sí.

Mejor regresemos Ty – jalaba a Kinomiya para el lado opuesto - Rei esta ocupado haciendo... –no pudo continuar

Haciendo cochinadas! –Alego el moreno – La paz del mundo peligra y este esta en pleno agasajo! ¡¿Qué le pasa?! – El peliazul prorrumpió en el lugar y al entrar se encontró con una densa niebla de vapor caliente, muy caliente.

"¿Rei causa todo esto? No creí que los productos que venden en la tele funcionarán a tal grado, quizás haga un pedido para mí" –pensó. Poco a poco, mientras sus ojos se acostumbraron al vapor, fue buscando al chico que gemía. Kenny, bueno, no podríamos decir a ciencia cierta que estaba cerrando los ojos, porque nunca se le ven, pero si podemos imaginarnos que lo hacia. Al fin, en medio de tanto vapor, vieron la espalda desnuda de un hombre joven, Rei.

¡Por favor Tyson! –Grito - ¡Vamonos! – estaba a punto de huir, pero entonces una voz lo llamo.

¡¿Kenny?! ¡¿Tyson?! – el chino observaba al los intrusos que tenían cara de incredulidad.

Eh... ah... yo... digo nosotros.... – se quedo mudo.

Chicos, ¡me asustaron! –regaño Kon

Lo sentimos mucho Rei – decía Kenny con el rostro completamente rojo y ¿mirando hacia otro lado? (insisto, no se puede estar seguro de esas cosas) – no quisimos interrumpir tu... tu...

¿Mi baño en aguas termales? – Concluyo el chino –Si bueno, ya estaba por salir, pero, ¡Es que son tan deliciosos estos baños!

Ja, ja, -se carcajeo Tyson – Se estaba bañando, ja, ja, y Kenny que pensó que tu estabas...

Cállate Tyson! –le tapo la boca al moreno con ambas manos - ¡No digas esas cosas! Además, eso lo dijiste tu!

Pero tu también lo pensaste – añadi el peliazul cuando se libro del jefe- y si no... Entonces dinos ¿por qué estas tan rojo?

Es por lo caliente que esta esto! –

¡Tu lo dijiste! – se ri

¡!!!!!!!NO ME REFERIA A ESO!!!!!!!!!! –grito apenadísimo el pequeño

Y dinos ¿Qué... es... "ESO"? –continuo Tyson asediando al pobre jefe

¡!!AH!!!! ¡Basta Tyson! – el chiquitín ya estaba completamente avergonzado.

¿De que rayos hablan chicos? – Rei no comprendía absolutamente nada.

Bueno, bueno – terminaba de reír el moreno- es que creímos que estabas haciendo travesuras

¿Travesuras? – Continuaba con el signo de interrogación en la cabeza - ¿No te parece que ya soy grande para eso?

Por qué crees que te lo digo – lo miro de cierto modo lujurioso.

Ah!! – al fin comprendió el pelinegro – ESO

Si! ¡ESO! – repitió Tyson en forma de burla

Me apena mucho decirte esto Tyson pero, no creo que haya en el mundo una persona que merezca tener esto... – sale del estanque de aguas termales con solo una mini toalla en la cintura dejando ver sus bien torneadas piernas y ese pecho ancho y sus grandes y fuertes brazos, en tanto su largo y negro cabello se desparramaba por todo su hermosamente formado cuerpo (¡Que diera por ver eso!)

Ah!! – Tyson se le caía la baba en tanto Kenny, Kenny, en dónde estaba Kenny?

Después de tanto baño y de ciertas miradas lujuriosas hacia el escultural cuerpo de Rei (incluidas las mías) nos trasladamos al cuarto del mencionado, que, al igual que las demás habitaciones estaba inundada del color blanco y dorado, junto con las flores que crecían por todas partes. Ahora si, los japoneses tuvieron que esperar hasta que Kon estuviera bien vestido, para poder entrar al cuarto.

Y bien, ¿qué los trae por aquí? – pregunto Rei mientras se miraba en el espejo.

Si bueno – decía Tyson mirando el espejo también como para descubrir que era lo que tanto llamaba la atención de Rei –recibí una carta para un nuevo reto en Rumania.

Ah!- expreso admiración el pelinegro mientras se contemplaba en un espejo- ¡Que bella es la forma en que cae mi cabello sobre mis dorados ojos! ¿No lo creen chicos?

Aparece la gota en la cabeza de los japoneses.

¡No me estas escuchando Rei! – se molesto el moreno

Si te escuche Tyson, pero en tanto te escucho puedo observar mi belleza ¿no? Hay que aprovechar el tiempo -

Como sea – intervino el jefe – ¿Vendrás con nosotros? – Kenny nota que Rei se le queda viendo – Q... Qué pasa? –se pone visiblemente nervioso y comienza a sudar frío cuando se da cuenta de que la mirada de Rei esta embelesada.

Kenny! –llama Rei

S... Si! – traga saliva -"¿Será esta mi oportunidad de tener un fic yaoi con el tan solicitado neko-jin?" -penso

Puedes moverte hacia la derecha –

A... Así? – sonríe tímidamente al dejar echar volar su imaginación con aquel bellísimo cuerpo del chino.

Perfecto! –Contesta el otro – Es que contigo ahí, no podía verme en el espejo que esta detrás.

Nuevamente la gota en la cabeza de ambos, solo que esta vez, un corazoncito se parte a la mitad.

¡Ah! – Continua Rei -¡Que belleza! La de la rosa y la mía –dice cuando se pone una rosa blanca sobre la oreja evocando ciertas palabras de Afrodita de Piscis.

Ya basta! ¡Vendrás con nosotros ¿si o no?! –Kinomiya ya estaba desesperado

Rei se quedo meditando un rato mientras miraba su blade.

¿Crees que me vea bien lanzando a Drigger? – pregunto preocupado

Te veras mejor si ganas con Drigger ¡ - respondió Tyson ya arto.

MMM... bueno, esta bien, ¡Vamos a Rumania! – al fin resolvi

¡!!SI!!!!! – se alegro Tyson – Ahora, ¡a Rusia por Kai!

- - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - -

Rei: No puedes creer que realmente yo diga esas cosas ¿ o si Kari?

Kari: Ya lo se, eres demasiado modesto, pero la verdad es que estas bien weno –Rei se sonroja.

Tyson: Vaya! Hasta que por fin me darás una buena participación, no como las pichurrientadas de los otros fics.

Rei: Hey! Tyson, Se amable con la dama!

Kari: (ahora comprenden porque amo a ese nekito)

Kenny: Sniff, Sniff, (o sea, llorando)

Tyson: Qué te pasa jefe?

Kenny: N... Nada... (se suena la nariz) Es solo que ya nunca más volveré a sonreír.


End file.
